mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гарри/Галерея
Второй сезон Нулевой урок Bear about to roar on Fluttershy S2E03.png Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png Fluttershy going through under the bear S2E03.png Bear looking under S2E03.png Fluttershy Bear Kick S2E03.png Fluttershy grabbing bear's leg S2E03.png Fluttershy pulling bear's leg S2E03.png Fluttershy wrestling a bear S2E03.png Fluttershy stomping on bear S2E03.png Bear with tears S2E03.png Fluttershy about to break bear's neck S2E03.png Fluttershy snaps bear's neck S02E03.png Fluttershy Bear K.O. S2E3.png Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Fluttershy's critter friend's picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Come join us' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'To go around' S3E3.png Animals enjoying the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone screaming S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Goodness...' S3E3.png Bear shrugging S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png Fluttershy concerned look S3E3.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png Неспящие в Понивилле Bear with a fish S3E06.png Bear about to eat the fish S3E06.png Bear unsuccessful at eating the fish S3E06.png Bear sees its fish gone S3E06.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Rainbow Dash and wild animals S03E13.png Rainbow Dash trapped S03E13.png Bear gone loco in the coco S3E13.png Fluttershy calms the animals down S3E13.png Fluttershy brings the animals food S3E13.png Animals eating food S3E13.png Fluttershy being snatched S3E13.png Bear kisses Fluttershy S3E13.png Grizzly bear holding Fluttershy S03E13.png Fluttershy Glowing S3E13.png Fluttershy looking at aura S3E13.png Fluttershy Remembers S3E13.png Fluttershy who I am S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Fluttershy and scared bear S4E1.png Harry the bear scared and pointing outside S4E01.png Fluttershy blocking the entrance to the cottage S4E1.png Ванильная пони Fluttershy putting bee nest on a rock S4E14.png Fluttershy singing to the bear S4E14.png Мод Пай Pinkie Pie playing cards with animals S4E18.png Пятый сезон Замок, милый замок Fluttershy cleaning a goat S5E3.png Bear has its teeth brushed S5E3.png Harry the bear's pearly whites S5E3.png Twilight and Fluttershy surrounded by clean animals S5E3.png Harry the bear hugging critters S5E3.png Fluttershy sings next to the bear S5E3.png Fluttershy joins critter group hug S5E3.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy with jewel cupcakes S5E3.png Main 5's decorations complete S5E3.png Main 5 went overboard with the decorating S5E3.png Mane Six in cluttered throne room S5E3.png Animals startled by cannon explosion S5E3.png Bear stampedes through bales of hay S5E3.png Fluttershy tries in rein in stampeding animals S5E3.png Bear and duck screech to a halt S5E3.png Mess in the throne room S5E3.png Мастер страха Birds, Harry, Fuzzy Legs and Angel standing around S5E21.png Fluttershy closing another windowshade S5E21.png Fluttershy nervous with her animal friends S5E21.png Fluttershy talking to Fuzzy Legs S5E21.png Fluttershy pointing to the windows S5E21.png Fuzzy Legs shooting web S5E21.png Fluttershy asking Harry about her hiding place S5E21.png Harry raising the bedsheets S5E21.png Fluttershy still looking under her bed S5E21.png Fluttershy thanking Harry S5E21.png Fluttershy smiling at her animal friends S5E21.png Fluttershy -won't have to step a hoof- S5E21.png Fluttershy -until this whole thing is over- S5E21.png Fluttershy smiling in relief S5E21.png Fluttershy reacting to Angel S5E21.png Monster revealed to be Harry the bear S5E21.png Fluttershy --we could celebrate Nightmare Night-- S5E21.png Pinkie Pie sitting on her bouncy tail S5E21.png Rarity -but you've done it- S5E21.png Fluttershy taking off her bat wings S5E21.png Fluttershy --I've also realized something-- S5E21.png Fluttershy --you all may love Nightmare Night-- S5E21.png Fluttershy -I may be good at being a part of it- S5E21.png Fluttershy accepts that Nightmare Night isn't for her S5E21.png Fluttershy -this just isn't gonna be one of them- S5E21.png Fluttershy's friends gather around her S5E21.png Harry scoops ponies up in a bear hug S5E21.png Harry the bear looking under Fluttershy's bed S5E21.png Fluttershy -this is what I call a perfect- S5E21.png Fluttershy in her Nightmare Night hiding place S5E21.png Хуффилды и МакКолты Fluttershy's furry friends book club S5E23.png Harry and mouse with copies of Wuthering Hooves S5E23.png Harry and mouse trading books S5E23.png Angel and animals continue the book club meeting S5E23.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Starlight, Fluttershy, and animal friends S5E26.png Starlight looking at the critters; bear about to hug her S5E26.png Bear hugs Starlight S5E26.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Bloopers Twilight and Fluttershy in a sea of animals EG3b.png Шестой сезон Никаких вторых шансов Starlight leaving the picnic S6E6.png Fluttershy returns with plate of carrots S6E6.png Fluttershy notices Starlight has left S6E6.png Fluttershy sighs in disappointment S6E6.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Overhead view of Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals walk through the forest at night S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals swept by the wind S6E15.png Harry trembling under Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Distance view of Fluttershy and her animals S6E15.png Something speeds through the shadows S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals hear a sound S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry looking nervous S6E15.png Fluttershy --nothing to worry about-- S6E15.png Shadow speeds behind Fluttershy and Harry S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry looking startled S6E15.png Creature appears before Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Fluttershy screaming --ruuuun!-- S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry fleeing in terror S6E15.png Fluttershy screeching to a halt S6E15.png Fluttershy shrieking with fright S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry cower in fear S6E15.png Fluttershy cracks one eye open S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals watch Rainbow laugh S6E15.png Fluttershy --that wasn't funny!-- S6E15.png Fluttershy --you really scared me!-- S6E15.png Fluttershy --I hope you're happy-- S6E15.png Harry shakes his head in disapproval S6E15.png Fluttershy --that's not true-- S6E15.png Rainbow Dash goes --boo-- S6E15.png Fluttershy zips up into the trees S6E15.png Rainbow Dash shrugging S6E15.png Ponyville ponies talk to Pinkie about Rainbow S6E15.png Fluttershy --did she get you, too--- S6E15.png Applejack --she needs to stop-- S6E15.png Pinkie Pie --but pranks are so much fun!-- S6E15.png Twilight --who enjoys them and who doesn't-- S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Harry roaring at Fluttershy's visitors S6E15.png Rainbow and CMC scared of Harry S6E15.png Fluttershy tapping on Harry S6E15.png Harry looks at Fluttershy holding a bit S6E15.png Harry has his eyes on Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Rainbow finds Fluttershy and her animals S6E15.png Harry turned into a cookie zombie S6E15.png Rainbow Dash scared of zombie Harry S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --none of you are--- S6E15.png Pinkie Pie --of course not, silly!-- S6E15.png Ponyville ponies say --gotcha!-- to Rainbow S6E15.png Pinkie Pie --pranks can be a lot of fun-- S6E15.png Rainbow and ponies laughing together S6E15.png За всем не угонишься Main five gathered in front of Starlight S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer --by working as a team-- S6E21.png Starlight and friends gathered in the foyer S6E21.png Starlight --isn't teamwork a key factor in friendship--- S6E21.png Starlight --Fluttershy and I could work-- S6E21.png Fluttershy with her animal friends S6E21.png Fluttershy looks at eagle with sprained wing S6E21.png Fluttershy --better off up in one of the towers-- S6E21.png Fluttershy's animals cowering in fear S6E21.png Rarity using her magic on the castle carpet S6E21.png Rarity pulls carpet out from under animals S6E21.png Rarity walks away with rolled-up carpet S6E21.png Lightning strikes over the castle foyer S6E21.png Rain pours down on the castle foyer S6E21.png Fluttershy and animals in a castle flood S6E21.png Ponies and animals drenched in water S6E21.png Applejack drifts by on a floating table S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer --this can't get any worse!-- S6E21.png Разное Comic issue 23 page 2.jpg Comic issue 23 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 credits page.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg Harry, Bear Hugs card MLP CCG.png en:Harry/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей